1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to a tie rod assembly for a motor vehicle and a related method. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for adjustably interconnecting a motor vehicle wheel to an associated steering arrangement.
2. Discussion
The steering linkages associated with both front wheels of modern motor vehicles include tie rod assemblies having an outer tie rod member attached to a steering knuckle, an inner tie rod member, and adjusting tubes and clamps. The inner tie rod members are connected by an intermediate arm. The adjusting tubes and clamps control the toe-in setting, which refers to a condition in which the front parts of the front wheels are closer together than the rear parts. Accurate toe-in setting is important to ensure proper handling and normal tire wear.
In one known arrangement previously employed by the Assignee of the present application, inner and outer tie rod members are interconnected by an intermediate member. The inner tie rod member, outer tie rod member and the intermediate tie rod member effectively define a turn buckle arrangement for adjusting the inner tie rod member relative to the outer tie rod member through rotation of the intermediate member. An external clamping force is applied directly to the inner tie rod member for arresting rotation of the inner tie rod member relative to the intermediate member, and in turn arresting relative rotation of the intermediate member to the outer tie rod member.
While various types of tie rod assemblies have heretofore been employed for adjusting the toe-in setting, they are all associated with disadvantages. Many of these tie rod assemblies are difficult to clamp so as to attain a fixed relationship between inner and outer tie rod members. As a result, an undue amount of input torque is required for proper use. If sufficient torque is not employed, mis-alignment may develop.